


Sick in the Realms

by ultimcte



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimcte/pseuds/ultimcte
Summary: Danny gets sick ):





	1. Chapter 1

"Babe." Sniffle. "I'm sick." A sneeze. Danny caught a cold and he hate-

"Wait where are you going???"

Michael fucks off, cause he just doesn't care. 

The end.


	2. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny gets some help finally

Danny screams as a whole human gets thrown through his window. 

"WHAT THE F----- FRANK???"

Frank picks himself up and looks fuckin pissed. "MICHAEL FUCKING THREW ME."

"Oh. He probably wants you to take care of me."

"That's kinda gay."

"Yeah we're dating you idiot." Sneeze. 

Frank says a slur. 

Danny stabs him.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
